


Just Like Normalcy:

by magnumpilover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Hawaii Five-O/Magnum PI Crossover [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Lunch, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Office, Paperwork, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Romantic Gesture, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sleepovers, Spending The Night/Spending The Nights, Talking, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/magnumpilover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Magnum talk after his lunch with Higgins, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV/Steve McGarrett
Series: Hawaii Five-O/Magnum PI Crossover [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302770





	Just Like Normalcy:

*Summary: Steve & Magnum talk after his lunch with Higgins, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was feeling like he was at peace, After he had lunch with Juliet Higgins. He knew that they set the record straight, & the friends knew that they can get along too. The Hunky brunette can’t wait to see his hunky lover, **_PI_** Thomas Magnum, & spend time with him, cause he was spending the night with him. The **_Five-O Commander_** was looking forward to it too.

He was also pissed off, cause he got into a fistfight with a perp, & it soured his mood completely. The Former Seal was controlling his breathing, & counting in his mind. Back at **_Five-O HQ_** , He went to do his paperwork, & just let the silence overtook him, as he does his work. Steve decided after a couple of hours, He went to start his fun night officially. He wasn't gonna let anything or anyone ruin his day completely, as long as he has Magnum by his side.

When he got home, He smiled, as he was watching his man cook dinner, & doing his thing. **_“God, I love that man”_** , He thought to himself, as he was feeling better. The Handsome **_PI_** was smiling, as soon as he made eye contact with him. “Hey, Baby, How’s it going ?”, He asked, as he greeted him with a sweet kiss.

It felt just like normalcy, When he does that. “How was lunch with Juliet ?, Ugh, It looks like a perp got the best of you, Huh ?”, Magnum winced with sympathy, as he inspected a bruise. “It went fine, Yeah, But, At the end, He got his ass handed to him”, Steve said, as he smiled his trademark grin. “Good, Dinner is all set, Help me set the table ?”, The Dark-Haired Man did the task with a bigger smile, & without hesitation.

As soon as they sat down to eat, & relax too, as part of the process. “I love you so much”, Steve said without any hesitating on his part, cause it’s true. It made Magnum happy to hear it, The Shorter Man said with a smile, & simply said to him, “I love you too”. They spent the rest of their time talking, & enjoying the other’s company.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
